koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shennong
Shennong is one of the Three Divine Sovereigns who is reputed to have ruled ancient China. Depending on the source, he ruled after Fuxi or Nuwa. He is renowned for cultivating various plants and is considered one of the cultural fathers of medicine. According to legend, his love for agriculture caused his downfall. He was said to have been poisoned by toxic plants he had gathered. His Warriors Orochi counterpart is called the "Third Prince" by Fu Xi and Nuwa, meaning that he is the third sovereign in this continuity. Role in Game Shennong is a mystic who gathers and grows plants. His constant exposure to flora caused his body to be somewhat translucent. He was content to stay within the mystic realm until he notices humanity's struggle within the dimensional realm. Like the other mystics, he descends from his home to provide assistance. Character Information Voice Actors *Kouhei Fukuhara - Japanese voice Chinese Folklore Shennong, whose name means "Divine Farmer", was a legendary figure of Chinese mythology. Being one of the three sovereign deities, he was said to have ruled over ancient China over five thousand years ago. He was the one who introduced farming, herbalism, and tea to the people, thus prolonging their lives in the process. Traditionally, he was also credited for the creation of various inventions (mostly for agricultural usage) and the refinement of Chinese medicine, like acupuncture and moxibustion. Few sources state that he also invented two of the most important musical instruments of ancient Chinese history to soothe the hearts and minds of the common folk. In most tales regarding Shennong, he was notable for tasting all kinds of herbs to verify their properties for his research. He once identified a wide variety of poisonous plants more than seventy times a day through this method alone. This, however, was said to have been the cause of his death when his intestines ruptured after consuming the yellow flower of a weed. On the other hand, this is contradicted by one story where Shennong used a reddish brown whip to safely test the plants he had collected. Nonetheless, Shennong's sacrifice was so revered by the people that they worshiped him as the Medicine King in his honor. Many consider him the patron deity of farmers and pharmacists. During the Warring States period of China, Shennong was sometimes confused for the Yan Emperor due to their contributions to agriculture especially the slash-and-burn technique used for fertilizing soil. In one instance, the two of them were merged together into one god out of convenience, but this has done little for Shennong's reputation than it has for the Yan Emperor's. In 2004, an academic conference in China achieved general consensus by agreeing that the two legendary figures were one and the same. Most artworks often depict him holding a plant in his mouth while some portray him with leaves for clothes. Despite not being a historical figure, his existence alone in legends and folktales have made him a prominent hero in a more cultural context. Category: Warriors Orochi Characters